sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Liam O'Brien
| birth_place = Weehawken, New Jersey | occupation = Voice actor, ADR writer, voice director | yearsactive = 2001–present | spouse = Amy Kincaid | children = 2 | alma_mater = New York University Tisch School of the Arts | relatives = | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | credits = Naruto as Gaara Critical Role as Vax'ildan Vessar & Caleb Widogast | website = | agent = }} Liam Christopher O'Brien (born May 28, 1976) is an American voice actor, writer and voice director in the Los Angeles area. He has been involved in many English-language adaptations of Japanese anime, and is also a regular in numerous video games and cartoons. His major anime roles include Gaara in Naruto, Captain Jushiro Ukitake in Bleach, Lloyd in Code Geass, and Kenzo Tenma in Monster. In cartoons, he voices in shows such as Star Wars Rebels, Transformers: Robots in Disguise, Avengers Assemble, Wolverine and the X-Men, and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.. In video games, he voiced Gollum in Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor, Caius Ballad in Final Fantasy XIII-2, War in Darksiders, Asura in Asura's Wrath, Illidan Stormrage in World of Warcraft, Yasuo in League of Legends, the Warden in For Honor, Barker in Titanfall 2 and most recently, Infinite in Sonic Forces. He has directed for Naruto, The Last of Us, Evolve, Resident Evil 5, and Resident Evil 6.http://www.sacanime.com/?page_id=4445 Biography O'Brien grew up in Weehawken, New Jersey. His mother Lois Wiltse O'Brien worked as an educator and as a quality assurance trainer and consultant. He started getting into acting in high school. After attending New York University Tisch School of the Arts, he worked in theater on various productions around the country. While working on a production of Romeo & Juliet in Cincinnati, he met Crispin Freeman, who helped him get into voice-over in cartoons and anime back in New York City. O'Brien's characters have varied in terms of styles. He affirms that he plays characters that are typically insane or evil geniuses, although he has also voiced comedic characters such as Fukuyama in Girls Bravo where he said he would "break out in a sweat matching his level of nuttiness". He describes Cumoire from Tales of Vesperia as "slightly unhinged". In Darksiders, he voices the lead character War, one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. He describes his voicing as deeper than his usual voice, and that he portrayed him as a fairly old soul who isn't surprised at the events around him. In the video game-based film Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children he voiced Red XIII. In addition to voice acting, O'Brien has worked as a voice director and writer on various video games and anime shows. He also participates in a web series called Critical Role, where various actors band together to play Dungeons & Dragons. Personal life O'Brien married fellow voice actress Amy Kincaid in 2002. They have two children, a son and a daughter. O'Brien also has a sister named Cara. Filmography Anime Animation |- |2018 |''Cubix'' ||Killobot|| Ep. 1-52 | Episodes 1-52 Film Other dubbing Video games Live action References }} Further reading * * * "Kana's Korner" Interview With Liam O'Brien on 91.8 The Fan External links * * * Liam O'Brien at Crystal Acids Voice Actor Database * *Between the Sheets: Liam O'Brien – 2018 video interview by Critical Role Category:1976 births Category:American male screenwriters Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male web series actors Category:American television writers Category:Living people Category:Male television writers Category:People from Weehawken, New Jersey Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni Category:Voice directors Category:21st-century American male actors